


Major to Minor (C to D)

by ad_dictionary



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Guitars, Teaching, im so sorry this took so long and is so short and bad, this is the first time ive ever posted something straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/pseuds/ad_dictionary
Summary: Zoe gives a guitar lessonThis is a disappointment
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Major to Minor (C to D)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreaming_everyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/gifts).



> Commission for deh-for-forever  
> (Im so sorry)

“I don’t get it.”

“You haven’t even played it yet.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Evan, Connor, and Zoe were sitting upstairs in Zoe's room. The rest of the Murphys were out, so Connor invited Evan over, in hopes of getting Zoe to shut up about meeting “his new boyfriend”. Connor, for one, had no interest in Evan, at least in the way Zoe was suggesting. Even though he was gay, and Evan was Bi, they looked at each other in a purely platonic light.

Besides, Evan also had a raging crush on his sister. 

He had never confirmed it, but Connor could guess. He always caught him staring at his sister, completely blanking out everything he was saying.

“You try Evan.” Zoe took the guitar from Connor, passing it to Evan.

“Oh I don’t think I could” Zoe cut him off.

“Nonsense, everyone can play if they try.” Zoe positioned his hands on the guitar. It wasn’t lost on Connor how red his friend was. He was sputtering and stuttering, but Zoe didn’t seem to notice. 

“Now just strum that string” Evan complied.

“Good now do this one.” 

Zoe was right behind him at this point, wrapping his arms around him as to direct his hands correctly. 

Connor began to slowly stand up, creeping out of the room. The lovebirds didn’t even notice.

“Now that you have that down, I’ll start you on Wonderwall next.”

“Wait really?”

“No you goof”

Laughter suddenly bursted out from Zoe’s room. Connor smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway.


End file.
